50 Shades of Crona
by TheSoundofMusic
Summary: 50 themes, each precisely 100 words. It has to be exactly 100 words; otherwise Crona wouldn't know how to deal with it. Thoughts, drabbles, call them what you will; but they're all Crona's. Will you read? Can YOU deal with it?
1. Crona

**Crona**

I am Crona.

My blood is black. You know what else is black?

Ragnarok.

He bullies me a lot. He lives inside of me…silly sounding, isn't it?

Ah. I don't know how to deal with that.

I don't know how to deal with a lot of things.

Maybe I'm just lost inside my own personal hell. It's up there, you know.

Hell. It's inside my head.

I don't know how to deal with that either. Ah, it seems I've just said something repetitive, no?

Yes.

My blood is black.

Always, black. Always, empty.

What is this madness?

It's me.


	2. Shadow

**Shadow**

My questions become my answers. Or maybe it's the other way around?

I don't know.

I don't know how to deal with that kind of thing.

Who am I? And what am I doing?

Pass.

Questions, I'll pass on them.

After all, don't I already know the answers? It's just me, asking myself.

Constantly asking, constantly wondering.

Maybe I'm doing this wrong. That's not surprising though.

I do everything wrong.

Ragnarok thinks so. Medusa thinks so.

I am a mistake?

I don't know how to deal with that kind of thing.

I don't know how to deal with myself.

* * *

**A/N: Does this kind of thing even need a disclaimer? I mean, seriously, who's going to believe that I own Soul Eater? **

**Well, anyways, here it is. The story that was inspired while I was watching the series XD I'm working on the drabbles still, and so far I've got about twenty of them but I'm only going to post up to two or three a day so that I always have something to post...I actually have no idea if I can even pull all fifty off, but I'm going to try. **

**Each is exactly 100 words, so if they seem fragmented and short, well they're supposed to be that way. Also, to me, Crona comes off as the kind of character that will always be a little wacky and affected by Madness anyways, so he repeats himself a lot and says weird things XD**

**Rant done now XD Thanks for reading, and please leave comments! This is my first fanfiction outside of romance/harvest moon, so bear with me if it's weird XD Be completely honest with me!**


	3. Souls

**Souls**

I've never eaten a soul before, but Ragnarok says that they're tasty.

They don't look very good to me.

They look weird…I don't know how to deal with weird things.

How can I put something that weird down my throat?

Ragnarok does it so easily though.

In Shibusen, the others said eating souls was bad.

But then how come we can feed them to weapons if they're red?

Do red ones taste better than the blue ones?

If that's true, why does everyone go for the blue ones instead?

Are they like animals, easy to catch?

I don't know.


	4. Maka

**Maka**

She gave me a hug.

I never knew…there could be something so warm.

So caring.

Why is it different from what I was always told was caring? Why did Medusa's caring not feel this way at all?

I don't understand.

But I don't have to understand this. Do I?

Not particularly.

Maka is nice. She takes care of me.

We used to fight, but then she gave me a hug.

A hug.

And a handshake, but the hug was better.

I tried to give Ragnarok a hug, so he would understand too, but he bullied me again.

Oh well.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave thoughts if you like! :) **


	5. Medusa

**Medusa**

When I think of Medusa, I think of the dark.

I think of dead things.

There it is again, on the horizon; the hell I've created inside my head.

There's no need for it though.

My life with her seems to be hell enough.

She is my 'mother'.

I don't know how to deal with her either.

She scares me. Even more than Ragnarok's pranks do, she scares me.

I can sense it.

The desire…the want to kill.

She is a poisonous woman, although name alone can tell that.

She is Medusa.

She is my 'mother'.

But, not really.


	6. Blood

**Blood**

Hey, did you know?

My blood is black.

Maybe it wasn't always this way, but I don't remember.

My blood protects me from getting hurt. It keeps out all the scary things.

I don't know how to deal with scary things.

I'm too afraid of them.

Ragnarok comes from that black blood.

That's why he's inside of me; he's there, in my veins.

Is it scary?

Does it scare me?

Pass.

I don't answer questions from myself.

The answer is, my blood is black.

Black is the answer. It always has been, and always will be.

Just that.

Black.


	7. Pain

**Pain**

It's just like Fear.

It's only four letters; so why don't people like it either?

My pain is different.

My blood is black.

That means my pain doesn't last very long.

At least, not where people can see it.

I have a different kind of pain, and I don't know how to deal with it sometimes.

Sometimes it comes out when I Screech.

Sometimes it comes out in my Madness.

I don't know.

Pain isn't very nice though, I know that.

Why doesn't it ever stop?

I thought pain would go away, since my blood is black.

It hurts.


	8. Mr Corner

**Mr. Corner**

The corner is my friend too.

Maka doesn't understand it, but it's comforting.

It's like a hug; something warm on my back that supports me.

Mr. Corner gives me hugs all the time, since I can't ask Maka.

Soul wouldn't like it, if I asked Maka to give me hugs all the time.

So instead, I have Mr. Corner.

Mr. Corner is always waiting for me where I left him.

When I don't know how to deal with something, I can go to him.

He also protects me from the zombie-man.

Mr. Corner keeps away all scary things.

* * *

**To those who have reviewed: Seriously. Thanks :) This normally isn't what I write so I'm taking a big step out of my comfort zone with this story. **

**To those we have read: Awesome! You read it! I mean, yeah it's short, but it still makes me really happy that people are at least glancing at it and getting this far along in the drabbles :) I'm currently at...39 drabbles I believe. I'm going to keep posting just two a day so I can have time to write the rest of the fifty out, but I might actually hit all fifty...if I can think of any more prompts XD That, and sometimes I write one and feel like I'm being too repetitive so I erase and go back to the drawing board all over again. **

**Alright, I'm done XD My normal writing style by the way is romance, so if that stuff interests you too be sure to check out my profile! Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave thoughts!**


	9. Madness

**Madness**

There's this funny word that everyone at Shibusen seems to worry about.

Madness.

What is Madness? Is it me?

I was Mad, once.

To lose yourself in that feeling can be nice.

There's no more worries, and no more fear.

Just the Madness.

Things don't hurt anymore, when there's Madness in you.

But everyone is afraid of it.

Why are we afraid, if it won't hurt us?

What are we hiding from?

My blood is black. The blood within me is already Mad.

I can't get rid of it.

Madness.

It overflows in me, pulsing through my veins.

Black.


	10. Bullying

**Bullying**

Ragnarok has a hobby.

He calls it bullying.

When he wants to do his hobby, he messes up my hair and pulls at my robe.

It's not a very nice hobby.

I don't like it, and I definitely don't know how to deal with it.

Once he ate all my food.

Another time, he put tacks in my shoes and I didn't know what to do about it.

Ragnarok's hobby isn't very nice.

One time he also made me flip a girl's skirt; I got punched for it.

Maka was very angry.

I don't like Ragnarok's hobby very much.

* * *

**I'm getting close to having all fifty ready...I'm stuck at forty-one right now XD But never fear-I will finish this! Eventually. XD **

**Well anyways, thanks all for the reviews and reads, it means a lot to me :)**


	11. School

**School**

School is kind of fun.

There are lots of people there, but they don't bully me.

And the teacher is nice to me.

Not Mr. Stein. He's still scary.

I don't know how to deal with someone who has a screw in his head.

But Ms. Marie…she makes me feel better.

She takes care of me, like Maka.

I wonder why?

Maybe she understands me too?

But that doesn't make any sense, because I don't even understand myself.

Even if I did, I wouldn't know how to deal with it.

Maybe I'll just write more poetry, like Maka said.


	12. Ragnarok

**Ragnarok**

I have a partner. His name is Ragnarok.

He lives inside of me, so I'm never alone. Even if he's a bully, and even if he's mean to me, he still with me.

It's comforting. I think.

He bullies me all the time. I'm used to it now, but when he first started I cried a lot.

Now I just complain.

Loudly, complain.

He's also my weapon; he has the best voice.

It's like mine.

When we scream, nothing can stop us.

No, not even Fear can stop us then.

We're so loud, we drown it out.

Goodbye, Fear.


	13. Arachne

**Arachne**

I don't like spiders.

I never have.

I don't know how to deal with them.

All their icky webs…all their legs…

They're weird.

Medusa doesn't like spiders either, but I think it's not because they gross her out.

I think it's because she doesn't like the witch who controls all the spiders.

She calls her, 'sister' but once she told me that Arachne was bad and that I mustn't ever listen to her.

I wonder why?

Is it because she can influence my black blood too?

Is it because I won't know how to deal with it?

How weird.


	14. Friends

**Friends**

What are friends?

Relationships are scary; I don't know how to deal with them.

What if they leave me?

What if they're just pretending?

But…they're not all scary.

Some friends can be nice.

Why are some people called friends, and others aren't?

Is it because some are nice, and some aren't?

I'm asking too many questions again.

Pass.

I don' t know what friends are.

But somehow I feel like I never had them.

Then I got a hug.

Is that what friends are for?

Hugs?

If that's the case, then I might like friends.

Then, is Ragnarok friendly?


	15. Death the Kid

**Death the Kid**

I wonder if it bothers him?

Kid, that is.

He likes symmetry…a lot.

But I'm not symmetrical at all.

My hair is absolutely terrible; but he hasn't said a word about it to me once.

I wonder if he's just holding it in?

But he can't do that!

If you hold things in, you might explode!

I wish I knew what he thought about.

Symmetry is great and everything, but does he think about anything else?

I guess I don't need to know though.

He's nice.

He'll never be my best friend like Maka but he's nice.


	16. Basketball

**Basketball**

I went to live with Soul and Maka once.

They said we were going to 'play' and at first I was scared.

Playing means killing something.

I didn't want to kill anything.

But they gave me an orange object instead.

Then they told me to throw it to the ground.

I didn't want to!

What if it got hurt? I wouldn' t know how to deal with that!

But Maka said it was alright; it wouldn't get hurt.

So I threw it, and it bounced back up and hit me instead!

Maybe it was angry because I threw it.

* * *

**So...I do requests (cause it DOES help to have other people ask for certain drabble topics) :) Also, I'm still watching the anime...haven't completely finished it and I've yet to start reading so these drabbles will probably be from the Crona of the anime and not the movie. And I DO know that they end up having different paths (because my friend's a troll and likes to spoil things for me). **

**But yeah. I'm writing from the anime for now so if you're like "That's wrong, Crona doesn't do that" it's cause this is based off the anime and not the manga so please don't hate XD Thought I'd say that now before I was raked across coals for something XD**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave your thoughts or a request!**


	17. Patty

**Patty**

Once she helped me shop for clothes.

I didn't want to go but I did because I thought it might be fun.

It was…interesting.

Yes, interesting is the word.

She likes giraffes.

I didn't know how to deal with giraffes, until she made me one out of paper and told me I could play with it.

Now I like giraffes too.

Are they all made of paper?

If so, I have to be careful with them.

I don't want to kill them.

That might make Patty sad. I can't make her sad.

She was nice to someone like me.


	18. Classes

**Classes**

There's a big room where everyone sits and listens to Mrs. Marie and Professor Stein talk.

It was scary at first, because I didn't have anywhere to put my back.

I don't like my back being exposed.

But I got to sit next to Maka and Soul, so it was okay.

I thought it would be fun, but all we do is write down whatever the teachers talk about.

Sometimes we fight; but they won't let me join.

Are they scared?

Does my black blood worry them?

If so, then why do they let Maka and Soul fight then?

* * *

**Thanks again for requests and reads :) Feel free to leave more! It really helps you guys!**


	19. Poetry

**Poetry**

Once I wrote a really sad poem.

I had lots of feelings and I wrote them down, like Maka told me too.

When she read it, instead of making her feel better like it was supposed to it made her sad.

And it made Ms. Marie sad.

And Black Star.

And Soul.

Everyone, sad.

They all apologized for being born.

It made me want to apologize too; so I did.

That was nice, to have something in common with everyone.

Also, I didn't know how to deal with it.

My poems aren't so sad anymore though.

Is that good?


	20. Professor Stein

**Professor Stein**

There's a man who has a giant bolt sticking out of his head.

I don't know how to deal with people who have giant bolts in their head.

We fought once; he was able to hurt me even though my black blood kept me safe.

He's scary; he's even scarier than the zombie teacher.

I can taste his Madness.

He likes to dissect things and take them apart.

What if he wants to take me apart?

I don't know how to deal with that!

He looks at me funny.

What if he wants to dissect me?

He's Mad.

* * *

**I love Stein :3 Stein and Crona tie for first place as far as my favorite characters go because I absolutely love how crazy both of them are XD **

**Also-FINALLY finished watching the series yesterday and spent like an hour crying afterwards because I was so sad it was over XD I only cry at the end of series if their sad, or if I really liked it and I'm sad it's over XD **

**Anyways, thanks for the reads and reviews :) Feel free to leave requests if you want, since I'm still working on getting to fifty. Last I checked I was at forty something because I erased some since I didn't like them XD**


	21. The Little One

**The Little One**

He was scared.

I could taste his fear. Watching him shaking made me feel sorry for him at first.

I didn't want to kill him.

The Little One was just like me; scared.

That's all he was.

He meant me no harm.

So why did I kill him? And why did it feel okay…good even?

Was it because I really WAS glad that there was something out there even weaker than me?

Or was it my fear that drove me to kill him?

Was it my black blood?

Ah.

I'm overthinking it again.

I should stop now.


	22. Death

**Death **

He's real, I promise.

One time I saw him use his "death chop" on Maka's father.

That was scary.

Whenever I see him, I want to curl up in a ball and hide.

Medusa said he's bad; but I don't know.

He let me stay in Shibusen.

And he gave me Mr. Corner.

Maybe he's not really bad?

If he was mean, I wouldn't know how to deal with it.

I might cry again.

And Ragnarok would tease me again.

No, Death isn't bad.

Even if my blood is black, he's nice to me.

But why am I scared?


	23. Desert

**Desert**

Arid.

It's dry, my soul. Like a desert.

It's just me there, me and my shadow.

No, not even Ragnarok seems to be there, which is both a mix of relief and fright.

I'm alone there.

There's lots of sand, and there's no water.

I don't know how to deal with it, so I draw circles around myself to keep everything out.

Sometimes though, I don't know if I'm keeping things out, or keeping me in.

I just can't deal with it.

The desert that is my soul, that is.

How do I deal with it?

This desert, here.


	24. Mom

**Mom**

I wonder if Ragnarok has a mom.

What's a mom anyways?

I heard that they take care of you.

I heard that they feed you and they're nice.

Does that make Maka a mom?

No, wait.

I think there's more to it than that.

What is a mom?

Is it just an empty word?

Yes.

It's just an empty word.

After all, they told me everyone has a mom.

But they lied.

I don't have a mom.

Do I?

Are mothers the same thing as moms?

If so, then I don't want a mom.

Medusa can't be a mom.

* * *

**I did kind of make one about Medusa being a mother, but to me I always see a mother and a mom as two different sort of people. Most people I know only call their parents 'mother' and 'father' if they're distant to them; nearly everyone else I know just calls their parents 'mom' and 'dad'. I mean, that's just my interpretation on it though XD I guess some people are just really proper when they talk about their parents.**

**Anyways, thanks for the requests and stuffs :) Also, mollychankawaii, Dissection for Dummies might not be a bad idea after I finish this story :) It'll all depend on what I can churn out before summer break is over and school starts up again XD **

**Well, until tomorrow :) Thanks for reading, feel free to leave more requests for drabbles!**


	25. Thin

**Thin**

They gave me a lot of food at dinner today.

I'm not sure why.

I didn't do anything particularly special today.

Whenever I used to go out and kill things, Medusa would make me lots of food.

Maybe today was special?

When I asked Soul though, he just told me to 'shut up and eat the damn food'.

He said something about being thin and then walked away.

I don't know if I should eat it though, since I didn't do anything special to deserve it.

I can't eat it, because I might get in trouble.

I just can't.


	26. Erika

**Erika**

There's another witch that works with Medusa.

Her name is Erika, although I don't know why that's her name.

All she ever does is ribbit.

And croak.

And hop around.

Why can't her name be more frog-like?

She's weird though.

I don't know what to do around her, because she's nicer than Medusa but still on her side.

She's friends with mice.

The frog and the mice.

Friends.

What are friends again?

I wish I knew.

Maybe then I'd know whether or not she's friends with Medusa, or whether or not they're just accomplices.

Yet somehow…Medusa is more powerful.

* * *

**I always thought Erika was really cute :3 I would totally love for her and Free to be a couple, because I think they'd be adorable together XD I mean, that's just me though. I would even consider writing something for them, although I honestly have no idea how popular a couple they are. **

**Anyways, thanks for the reads and reviews and requests! :) Feel free to leave more, and I'll have another two drabbles up tomorrow :)**


	27. Witch Mass

**Witch Mass**

I never liked it.

Witch mass, that is.

There were too many scary people there, and one time someone said something mean to Medusa.

She scared them though, like she scares me.

I didn't like that I was the only one there who didn't know anything.

Even the tall outsider with the small witch looked like he knew what he was doing.

I didn't know how to deal with it.

It was boring too.

There were no souls to eat, and they mumbled stuff that I couldn't understand.

I'm glad I don't have to go anymore.

It's boring.


	28. Smoking

**Smoking**

A healthy soul resides in a healthy mind and a healthy body.

Or something like that.

But then why does Professor Stein still insist on smoking?

I don't think it's because he wants to look cool.

If smoking was cool, then Soul would do it too…right?

Maybe.

The taste of a cigarette…is it like the taste of Madness?

The ashen, heavy taste…does it linger where it shouldn't, like the Madness?

Professor Stein is Mad.

He may try to deny it, but he is still Mad.

Is smoking his way of letting some of it get through?

I don't know.

* * *

**I can kind of see it as a path to the madness...smoking, that is. I mean, no matter what you say ingesting chemicals in your lungs CAN'T be good for you in the long run XD **

**Anyways, I'll have more up tomorrow, thanks for the reads and reviews! :) Feel free to leave requests for prompts :)**


	29. Circle

**Circle**

Stick in hand, I draw it.

Around and around I go, until it is completely around me, and nothing can come in.

This is my world.

Nothing can grow here, and it's dry, but it'll have to do.

After all, if other things happened I wouldn't know how to deal with them.

I'm not entirely alone here.

There's always my shadow.

It talks to me, like Ragnarok, but it doesn't hit me or threaten me.

It just asks questions.

I don't like questions.

But luckily for me, the shadow says I can pass on them.

And so I do.


	30. Decisions

**Decisions**

Decisions are a tough thing to make.

I don't know how to deal with them very well, because Medusa always took care of decisions for me.

She made it look like it was simple, but I'm still not very good at it.

Ragnarok always tells me to do stuff; is that like making decisions?

Maybe if I wasn't so scared of it, I could do it.

There's a hell inside my head, you know.

Maybe that's why I can't make decisions.

Does hell make decisions harder to make?

Who decided my blood should be black?

I just don't know.


	31. Kishin

**Kishin**

I can feel it.

The Kishin's Madness, that is.

It writhes inside me, the black blood so very much like my own.

Madness pulsating out like waves, affecting everything it touches.

It draws those it can near to it, like a moth is drawn to light.

This Madness, I don't know how to deal with it.

When I was with Medusa, I didn't know how to deal with it either, but at least then she told me what to do.

Now, I'm on my own.

I can feel it.

That Madness, penetrating everyone's souls and bringing pain.

Kishin's Madness.


	32. Hell

**Hell**

Hell is…inside your head, you know?

We create our own hell.

It's there, waiting to pounce on your Fear, and your weakness.

That's why I made my blood black.

So I could learn to deal with it.

I'm overrun by my own Fear sometimes, in this hell of mine.

Ah.

I've said too much.

If I keep going, I won't know how to deal with it.

There are lots of things I can't deal with.

Did I mention my blood is black?

It's just as black as the hell in my head.

It's up there, you know.

My hell.

* * *

**Sometimes I surprise myself with how depressing and creepy I can be XD Oh well, it happens. Anyways, thanks for the reads and reviews :) Feel free to leave thoughts or requests! **


	33. Tears

**Tears**

I remember the first time I cried.

Water ran down my face, colder than I ever expected it to be.

I remember being surprised it wasn't black, like my blood.

Then I remember being afraid that I was leaking, and that I was going to die if I kept going on but that thought only made more water come out.

Tears.

That's what Medusa called them.

So that's what I called them too.

She also called them annoying, but I can't help it.

Sometimes I want to let these tears run.

It helps me escape from my hell.

Tears.


	34. Black Star

**Black Star**

There are all sorts of people in this world, I guess.

Black Star is definitely one of those you don't see every day; I've yet to meet anyone else like him.

He can be really loud.

I don't really understand what he's talking about half the time, but when I asked someone told me that it wasn't very important anyways, and that I wasn't to mind it.

I suppose they were right.

He always talks about surpassing someone, although I don' t know how he can when he does dumb things.

Even I'm not that dumb.

Oh well.


	35. Crazy

**Crazy**

I used to think I was the only one who could be affected by Madness.

Yes, I was wrong.

Very wrong.

Maka was Mad once; I don't think I've ever seen anything more terrifying.

She screamed and did terrible things.

I nearly died that day.

In fact, I'm sure I would have if she hadn't somehow come out of it.

How did she do that anyways?

I don't know.

How do you come back from nowhere?

I just can't deal with it.

That's why I hope she never goes back there again.

How would I deal with it then?


	36. Childhood

**Childhood**

All I remember is the darkness.

That, and the constant pain.

All those things I didn't know how to deal with were taken care of easily though.

All I had to do was kill it if I didn't know how to deal with it.

Yes, that was easy.

But now that Medusa doesn't tell me what to do anymore, I don't know what to do.

I can't just do what I did when I was a kid; everyone here will be mad at me.

I can't remember anything else from when I was little.

Just darkness.

And black blood.

* * *

**So, thanks very much to Isella of the wolf tribe for the suggestions :) I'll use any prompts happily! **

**Thanks to everyone for the reads and reviews as well! Feel free to leave any more suggestions :)**


	37. Motorcycles

**Motorcycles**

There are scary things in the world.

I didn't know about a lot of them until I came to live with Maka and Soul.

Soul has one of the scariest things I've ever seen.

It roars when you start it up…and then it tries to throw you off when you try to ride.

I don't know how to deal with it.

Justin Law had one too, but his didn't go very fast.

His was loud with music and speakers, but it didn't roar angrily like Soul's.

One time Soul offered to give me a ride.

I didn't like it.


	38. Gender

**Gender**

People ask me lots of questions.

Some of the questions are really weird too, and they give me funny looks like they're waiting for an answer.

I don't know the answer though.

I don't know what they want!

What am I supposed to tell them when they ask me about my clothes?

What am I supposed to tell them when they want to know if I like pink more than blue, or if I think things are cute?

What are they getting at?

I don't know how to deal with it.

My blood is black.

Isn't that answer enough?

* * *

**I've nearly always seen Crona as a boy. Don't really know why, but for some reason to me he just seems like a boy XD Of course, with Crona, it's nearly impossible to tell the truth and since it's never really verified I didn't want to be too specific. I just see it as people ask him questions hinting at trying to find his gender, but most people are too polite to come straight and ask "hey what gender are you?" to Crona for fear of scaring him off or insulting him. **

**Ah well XD Rant over. Anyways, thanks so much to all the reviews, reads, and suggestions! You guys rock! :D**


	39. Blair

**Blair**

Are animals all witches, or are witches all animals?

I thought there was only the frog and the mice.

There's a cat too.

At first, I thought it was just Maka's pet until there was a lot of smoke.

Just like that, the cat was gone and in her place there was a witch.

After I calmed down, Maka said that the cat's name was Blair.

And that she's just a cat, not a witch.

I don't understand it.

Why does that make the frog a witch?

How is Medusa a witch?

They're all animals.

I don't get it.


	40. Fear

**Fear**

Someone told me it's a four letter word.

I don't believe them.

How can a four letter word be so scary?

It's something more than that, I know it.

I know it, but I don't know how to deal with it.

I thought I could get rid of it, if I gave in to Madness.

But the Madness only made it worse.

What is Fear?

Is it like hell, inside our heads?

I don't think it's that at all.

After all, hell is created by fear, so it can't be the same.

But what is it?

What is Fear?

* * *

**Thanks again all for the reviews and suggestions! :) I actually had one on Fear so when someone suggested it I got really excited and was like "IT'S TIME" and spazzed out then put it up XD Anyways, only ten more! I do have at least nine of them covered from all the helpful suggestions (plus one that I specifically made for the last drabble) but feel free to put up any more suggestions because the other nine are subject to change depending on which prompts I think will be best to write :)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are the best! :D**


	41. Spy

**Spy**

Is it sneaky?

After all, my blood is black.

That's sneaky; I never have to worry much about cuts.

It is bad?

I was once bad.

Is it bad to spy like this?

After all, everyone's so nice to me.

Maybe I shouldn't…but if I don't, Medusa will be angry.

I don't know how to deal with that.

So maybe I'll just be a spy.

Even if it doesn't feel right, it's better than having to deal with something I can't deal with.

Right?

I don't have a choice, do I?

Right.

Is it bad?

Is it really bad?


	42. Trust

**Trust**

It's such a silly word, isn't it?

Trust.

What good can come of that?

There's no point in trusting people when people can't even seem to trust you?

I say that, but…Miss Marie trusted me.

Look how that ended up for her; she lost Dr. Stein because of it.

Trust.

Trusting someone not to hurt you…how stupid is that?

And yet, I want to trust everyone.

I can't help it; I don't know how to deal with things on my own and they all seem to know what they're doing.

Maybe…trust isn't so bad after all.

What is trust?


	43. Issues

**Issues**

Problems.

Issues.

There's a lot of things I don't know how to deal with.

I don't know how to deal with my inability to deal with things…ironic?

My blood is black, you know.

I can deal with that.

In the past, I just killed things I didn't know how to deal with.

But what do you do if you can't kill it?

What if it sits there and taunts you?

What do you do then?

I can't deal with it!

I don't know how!

Will I ever be able to deal with things?

I don't think so.

I can't.


	44. Shampoo

**Shampoo**

I take baths, if that's what you're wondering.

There's no sense in letting water go to waste, and bubbles are kind of nice.

I can deal with bubbles.

Still…sometimes I feel like there's no point in my trying to clean myself.

How can you clean yourself when you're already so tainted that it's stained?

I am not a clean person.

My soul isn't clean.

No matter how much shampoo I use, and how many baths I take I can't get rid of the stench of Madness.

It's like a feeling on my skin; crawling upwards until towards my mind.

* * *

**This was an interesting prompt to think about...I saw it as the fact that no matter how much you try to clean yourself on the outside, it doesn't affect how clean you are on the inside. Also I imagined Crona enjoying a bubble bath with a smile and I died a little bit inside XD (You go Crona! You deserve to be happy amongst the bubbles!)**

But yeah. Hope that it worked out XD Anyways, thanks for the reads and reviews! :) 


	45. Miss Marie

**Miss Marie**

There are nice teachers at the school.

Ms. Marie is one of them. I met her when Maka came to show me the school for the first time.

She has pretty hair, and a cool eye patch.

Even if my blood is black, she treats me like I'm normal.

I get pats on the head.

I feel like she wants to take care of me.

Medusa wanted me to put a snake in her coffee though, so I did.

That made me feel sad though…is it because I like Ms. Marie more than Medusa?

I think I do.


	46. Happiness

**Happiness**

What is happiness anyways?

It can't be kept, so why bother trying to catch it anyways?

Happiness is like a disease, I think.

It spreads through your whole body, and it makes you feel good until suddenly one day it's taken away.

And then you feel even worse because it's gone.

It's painful to think about it; when I'm hurt it's even more painful to think about when I was happy.

So I have to be careful with this disease.

After all, someone told me that happiness is contagious.

I don't want to catch it.

It will only hurt.


	47. Pillow

**Pillow**

It's soft, and it doesn't hurt me at all.

Whenever I can, I take it in my arms and hug it tightly, because for some reason it makes me feel better.

I wonder why?

Could it be that it absorbs my sad feelings?

It takes my tears…every time I cry, the tears vanish magically into it.

That must be it.

Pillows are meant for absorbing all the bad things.

Right?

But then, why can't it take blood?

Why does blood stain the sheets, instead of disappearing?

I thought losing blood was bad.

So shouldn't pillows absorb blood too then?


	48. Screams

**Scream**

I find it interesting that there are lots of noises in the world.

There are pleasant sounds; that of a piano, or laughter.

There are ugly sounds; the sound of blood as it spatters on the pavement, soaking into the ground.

And there are screams.

Yes, there are screams.

Why is it that something I find so lovely, is something that everyone else despises?

Screaming is not only a power to me; it is my music.

A high pitched wail of pain and suffering…isn't it every bit as beautiful as singing?

Screams can even reach the heavens.

You know?

* * *

**Can't believe I didn't write this sooner! Although, I suppose this was brought on by a bout of my own angry screaming XD Well anyways can you believe it? Tommorow's the last day of this story! :( I'm kind of sad, because I really enjoyed writing it, and honestly would love to keep it going but I can't put any more than fifty.**

**Otherwise, Crona wouldn't be able to deal with it, since after all the title is "50 shades" and not like "50 shades and then some" XD That, and closing one story gives me opportunity to post another! I can only hope that once I finish this story it will not fade in obscurity like so many others...ah well. Thanks all for the reads and reviews, and for supporting me through this crazy project! May the Madness be with you! :P**


	49. Promises

**Promises**

People shouldn't say things they don't mean.

It's misleading, and deceitful and awful to say something and then not fall through.

People shouldn't make promises they don't intend to keep.

But then again, it's the other person's fault for even believing the promise in the first place.

Why believe in something so stupid, so faulty?

No, there's no use in that.

There's no point.

I don't know how to deal with promises.

None of them will ever be fully kept…will they?

I don't think so.

After all, why would anyone bother to keep a promise to someone like me?


	50. Good-Byes

**Good-bye**

Sometimes it's the easiest thing to say to someone.

Good-bye.

It's what you tell them right before you kill them; it makes them feel better because then you're being polite before you kill them.

Right?

Right.

I can deal with good-byes. It might be one of the only things I can deal with.

I don't like dealing with things.

Hey, did you know?

My blood is black.

Hey, did you know?

I'm Mad.

Hey…did you know?

Hell belongs to me; it's in my head. Is there a hell for you too?

But hey…did you know?

Good-byes are the best.


End file.
